


In Like Flynn

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, F/M, Little Knife Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Harry thought he had an easy job breaking in a rich collector’s house to steal a valuable artifact, but the work turned out to be… harder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve finally decided to write something for my other husband Harry. The reason I’ve never written for him is that I’m not familiar with the british slang, and I didn’t want him to sound OOC, but I love him too much to deny him an appearance.

“Ah, my most favourite sound.” - Harry whispered with a smirk when the lock of the door clicked open.

He already took care of the alarm system, and he knew the house was empty so he walked in confidently, closing the door behind him.

He looked around and pulled the blueprint of the three-story mansion out of his backpack, searching for the room where the artifacts were held.

“Shouldn’t take longer than 10 minutes.” - he smirked when he found it on the map then tucked it away and readjusted his black gloves.

He didn’t walk carefully, but he was still quiet as a cat, thanks to his almost 15 years of experience. He went to the second floor and headed for the third door on the right.

He tried to open it but it was locked.

“No problem.” - he quipped and got to one knee pulling out his equipment.

—–

You stirred when you felt thirsty in the middle of the night. You pushed yourself up to your elbow and reached towards your glass of water on the nightstand. You took a few big gulps, then you froze when you heard a strange noise outside your room. It sounded like someone tried to open a locked door, then when you thought that maybe you just imagined it, you heard it again, for longer.

You frowned and opened the drawer next to you, pulling out a black bayonet knife.

—–

Harry smirked again when the lock clicked open again, then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head then everything turned black.

—–

You let out a shaky breath, watching as the man fell to the ground with a thud. You hurried to the nearest lamp and turned it on, holding one hand in front of your eyes, until they adjusted to the bright light.

You looked at the man again, taking in his appearence. He was dressed in full black, the shoes, the jeans, the t-shirt, the gloves, even his bag was black. You carefully walked to him, crouched down and pushed him on his back. Your eyebrows shot up in surprise when you noticed he was quite handsome.

“Shiiiit.” - you said when you noticed his long arms and legs. - “Tall, dark and handsome, am I still dreaming?” - you asked with a chuckle.

You pulled the backpack off from his shoulders, definitely not aknowledging how strong his muscles felt, and quickly zipped the bag open, maybe you could find out why he was here.

You couldn’t call the police since 90% of the artifacts in your posession wasn’t bought to say it simply.

You found a blueprint of your house, some equipment for picking locks, and a phone.

Bingo.

You pulled down the glove from one of the man’s hand and put his thumb on the scanner on his phone.

When it was unlocked, you opened up his messages but it was empty.

You bit your lip and opened the folder for the pictures and there was only one image.

You opened it and you smiled when you saw a golden necklace decorated with dozens of gemstones.

“You’re a little too late, bigboy. But why do you want it?”

Only one way to find out.

—–

Harry groaned when he felt a dull pain at the back of his neck. He wanted to lift his hand to rub the spot, but his eyes shot open when he couldn’t move them.

He looked down and noticed he was tied to a chair with a rope in a fancy livingroom.

“What the hell?” - he asked as he tried to wiggle free, but whoever tied him down, did a damn good job.

“Finally. I thought you’re gonna sleep through the night.” - you said as you put down a magazine and stood up from the couch a few feet from him.

The thief’s eyes widened when he saw you and you lifted one of your eyebrows when he looked you over and smirked.

“Well, hello there, love. Would you mind giving me a hand?”

You snorted and walked over to stand in front of him.

“Who are you and why did you break into my house?”

“It’s your house?!” - he asked surprised. - “Thought some old shit is living here.” - he continued looking around. - “Not that I mind, especially since a beauty like you tied me up.” - he wiggled his eyebrows.

You bit your lip to keep yourself from smiling. You knew he was a thief who tried to rob you, but he was very attractive, had a sexy voice with an english accent and he was funny too.

“What’s your name?”

“You can call me Harry, darling.” - he winked.

You shot him a funny look.

“You’re very cheerful for someone who’s tied to chair.”

“Already told you, love. You found one of my kinks.” - he said with a charming smile.

You smiled and stepped closer to him, standing right in front of him. Harry leaned his head back to look up at you, his confident smirk still in place. You leaned down, so your face was just a few inches from his and you pulled out your knife.

Your smirk widened when you saw his eyes widen as he eyed the knife and watched him gulp nervously when you raised it to his face.

You touched it gently against the side of his face and gently moved it down, careful not to cut him.

When you reached his jaw, you looked into his eyes with a playful smile.

Harry visibly relaxed seeing that and he lifted his chin more, so you can caress the tip of the knife down his neck.

“I’m gonna ask you again, pretty boy. Why did you break in?”

Harry’s eyes roamed your form again.

You were wearing a black silky robe, which reached your ankles, and now that you were leaning forward he had a nice view of your cleveage.

“If I had known you were the one living here I would have broken in sooner, princess.” - he said in a low voice.

You smiled at his words and to Harry’s satisfaction your face turned red too.

You swung one of your legs over his and slowly lowered yourself down to sit on his thighs.

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His eyes wandered down on your body again, and he hummed when he saw that the robe slipped off of your legs revealing your soft skin. He saw the front of your black lacy panties and licked his lips. He looked up at you again, when you put one of your arms over his shoulder and started playing with his hair at the back of his head, while with your other hand you still held the knife against his neck, at his pulse point.

You leaned close to his ear and gently bit down on his earlobe, making him moan lowly.

“What do I have to do to tell me, big boy?”

Jesus fuck.

Harry didn’t know what he did in his previous life to deserve this bit he was fucking grateful for it. He was pretty sure his cock’s gonna break in half because there wasn’t any more room in his pants.

“Can think of a few things, darling.” - Harry said in a husky voice, and he turned his head to capture your lips, but you leaned back and when Harry tried to follow you, the knife you were holding against his neck broke his skin, making a drop of blood escape the small cut.

Harry grunted softly at the feeling and he watched, as your eyes widened in concern when you saw that you hurt him unintentionally.

You lowered the knife and leaned closer to his neck, licking the drop of blood from his skin.

Harry moaned louder this time and he leaned his head back to give you more access. You sucked on the cut and Harry moved his hips, trying to get some friction, but he found nothing.

“Bloody hell.” - he said frustrated and you chuckled, slipping more into his lap, rolling your hips.

This time you two rubbed against each other and both of you moaned at the fantastic feeling.

“Untie me, love, you’re not gonna regret it.” - Harry panted heavily and you looked up at him with a sly smile, before you kissed him deeply.

Harry moved his hips more eager as you rolled your hips into his harder through his pants, and he kissed you back passionately, fighting for dominance.

This wasn’t how this evening was supposed to go, but it was so much better than his original plan.

Soon, you had to come up for air, and you leaned you head back, letting Harry attack your neck with rough bites and hungry kisses.

“Not until you answer me.” - you panted, while you ran your fingers through his hair.

Harry growled lowly.

“Fine. I wanted the bloody necklace.” - he answered, while he licked your skin across your throat and sucked on your neck there too.

A small smile appeared on your lips when you heard him telling the truth, making you trust him a little bit and turned on much more.

“Why?”

“You have to give me something more to make me answer that, gorgeous.”

“Damn thief.” - you moaned, half frustrated, making Harry chuckle.

You dropped the knife on the floor and reached down to untie your robe, while Harry watched your body as the silky fabric revealed your chest and stomach.

“What’s your name?” - he asked as you let it slip from your shoulders, leaving you only in your black lacy bras and panties.

“Y/N.”

Harry smiled and kissed your chest, making you sigh deeply.

“A rich asshole wanted it, and he hired me to get it for him.”

“Too bad you can’t have it.”

Harry smirked and looked at you.

“What if I work for it hard?”

“How hard?” - you asked, reaching down between you, unbuckling his belt.

Harry groaned and watched your hands as they worked on his button and zipper too.

“Jesus, love, you do this to every thief?”

“Maybe my kink is to punish bad boys.” - you teased as you reached in his pants and pulled out his hard cock.

It wasn’t your kink, at least not until now. You were surprised at yourself, Harry wasn’t the only one trying to break in your home, but he was the only one who caught your attention.

Maybe the fact that you didn’t have sex for months was part of the problem. And he was too damn flirty.

Harry moaned and leant his head back when you slowly pumped his cock and started sucking on the cut on his neck again.

“Untie me.” - he panted.

You made a noise which denied his request and you reached behind your back to unclasp your bra. When it slipped down from your shoulders and breast, Harry looked hungrily at your chest.

“The things I’d do to you…”

“You will.” - you said as you stood up.

You stayed close enough so he could capture one of your nipples between his lips, and he sucked and licked on it, watching your face proudly, hearing your soft gasps.

You took off your panties and slowly lowered yourself on Harry’s cock.

Both of you moaned at the feeling, and you didn’t stop until he bottomed out.

“Holy shit, gorgeous.” - Harry panted and kissed you eagerly.

You kissed him back with passion and started to ride him slowly, moving your hips back and forth, and slightly up and down.

You were grabbing his shoulder with one hand and with your other you played with his hair, sometimes scraping the back of his head, earning a sexy growling sound from him.

“God, I knew you’ll feel fantastic.” - you murmured against his lips, when you broke the kiss to catch your breath.

Harry pushed his forehead against yours as he strarted to move his hips up to yours with more force, making you let out an erotic moan, when his tip hit your spot.

He smirked and watched satisfied as you threw your head back, and leaned a bit backwards, moving your hips faster.

“Yes, darling, ride my cock, take your pleasure.” - he encouraged you, feeling his own orgasm approaching.

“So good, Harry.” - you whimpered concentrating on moving your hips just the right way.

“Touch yourself, Y/N.”

You reached between your bodies and started rubbing your clit, increasing your pleasure, making you moan more.

“Look at me, I want to see that beautiful face when I make this gorgeous body cum on my cock.” - Harry demanded and you opened your eyes, looking deep in his. - “Yeah, that’s right, love, keep going, ride me, I love your pussy.”

Fuck that mouth of his.

You leaned closer to him as you moved faster and faster, and you could feel in his shoulders as he tried to move his arms to break free.

He kissed your neck again, bit and licked it while he praised you.

“Such a good girl for me, you’re gonna make me cum so hard, princess, you move so good, yes, I can feel your pussy squeeze my cock, you’re fucking gorgeous!” - Harry growled harsher and louder until you cummed on his cock, your walls squeezeing him hard and delicious, making his cries of pleasure mix with yours in the otherwise quiet house.

“Holy fuck, jesus!” - you sighed exhausted as you leaned against his body, resting your head on his shoulder, while you hugged him lazily.

Harry panted heavily under you, trying to steady his breathing.

“This made me more satisfied than the money they promised me for the necklace.” - Harry chuckled and you raised your head to look at him.

“How much did they want to give you for it?” - you asked curiously.

“15 thousand.”

To Harry’s surprise you burst out laughing loudly.

“What?” - he asked amused.

“Oh my god, I’m so happy it’s not in my possession anymore!” - you continued laughing.

“What?!” - Harry asked, more sober now.

“I saw a picture of it on your phone while you were unconscious. It was mine up until two days ago. I sold it to another collector.” - you told him honestly, while you softly played with his hair.

“For how much?”

You pursed your lips together.

“150 thousand.”

Harry’s jaw drooped.

“That son of a bitch!”

“Uh, yeah, they wanted to screw you over.” - you caressed his hair, trying to make him feel better.

“Do you know the name of the guy you sold it to?” - he looked up at you.

You made a face.

“Yeah, he’s a french billionare. He owns dozens of lands around the world, he could be at any of them right now, but… maybe I can find him for you.” - you suggested, hesitating a little.

Harry smirked.

“And what do I have to do for you to help me?” - he asked, looking down at your body suggestively.

You bit your lip nervously.

“Just… don’t hurt me when I untie you.” - you asked shyly.

Harry’s features softened when he looked in your eyes again.

“Why would I hurt you?”

You shrugged your shoulders and slowly got up from his lap, you tucked him back in his pants, and when you found your underwear and robe you dressed up.

“Well… I knocked you out… Then I tied you up… then I cut you…” - you started listing the things you did to him, but Harry spoke up too.

“Well, I did break into your house, so I kinda deserved it, didn’t I?” - he smirked when he saw you smile as you tied your robe.

You picked up your knife and walked behind him to cut him free.

“You also made me cum harder than ever, so you kinda made up for it.”

You laughed, but when the rope fell to the floor you still took a few steps back. It was easy to be confident when he was tied up, but you felt those muscles under your palm, and knew he could break you in half if he wanted to.

Harry groaned a little when his hands were free and rubbed his wrists, then stretched his arms as he stood up. He turned around and smiled when he saw you put some distance between you two.

“Show the way, love.”

You let out a big sigh and nodded nervously. You started walking to the stairs but you were looking sideways so you could still see him. To your relief he kept the distance between you too and followed you slowly.

Harry’s eyes wandered down to your ass, while you were walking in front of him. To his annoyance the robe hid your form, but he could still see the light sway of your hips as you walked into your bedroom.

He couldn’t help but wonder if he could make a move on you, or more like, if he could pin your body down on your bed so this time he could be in charge. He’s not gonna force himself on you of course, but he really wished you were getting turned on again, because the free space in his pants was getting smaller and smaller again.

You sat down at your desk and opened up your laptop, while Harry walked behind you and leaned forward, putting one of his hands on the table for support, and couldn’t help but put his other on your shoulder, caressing you with his thumb.

You stiffened when you felt him touch you, but soon relaxed again, when he didn’t move his hand from your shoulder.

You told Harry everything you knew about the collector you sold the necklace to, and showed him pictures of the man, his mansions and other valuable artifacts he had.

“You’re not gonna give the necklace to your client for 15 grands, right?” - you asked looking up at Harry.

“Of course not, love. I bet there are other collectors who want that fancy necklace.” - Harry answered and you froze again when you felt his lips lightly kiss your neck.

“That fancy necklace was in the possession of the Medici family in the 15. century, just so you know.”

“I didn’t know that, gorgeous. Please tell me more.” - he purred, biting your skin.

You gasped and tilted your head to give him more access and with one hand you reached behind to grab his hair and keep his head in place.

“What else do you want to know?” - you moaned when Harry cupped your breasts through your robe, massaging them slowly.

“Things like how wet you are for me?” - he growled.

You shivered at his tone and you stood up quickly, wrapping your arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him passionately.

You moaned louder when he grabbed your ass roughly and made you jump up in his arms, so he could carry you to your bed.

When he dropped you down on it, you pulled open your robe and pulled down your panties and bra while he undressed himself too.

You started playing with your clit when you saw his strong chest and stomach, making Harry smirk.

“Nah, princess.” - he climbed on you, finally naked, and grabbed your wrists, pushing them down on either side of your head, roughly. - “This time it’s only me who can touch you, and if you don’t obey me, I’m gonna tie your beautiful body up and gonna fuck you so hard that you’re gonna need a new bed.”

To Harry’s amusement you only smirked.

“Sounds like a plan, Sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write another chapter, cause I realized this asshole literally has no x Reader fics.

It was two weeks ago since a thief named Harry broke into your home with the intention of stealing a valuable necklace from your relic collection. He didn’t find what he came for, but he wasn’t dissaponted in what he got instead, if the fact that he spent the whole night in your bed was any indicator.

You took a sip of your tea with a smile and a blush while you were looking at your backyard from your blacony at a quiet evening.

Thinking back to that night still made your heart beat faster and your legs twitch in excitement.

Even if you haven’t heard from him since.

After he made you cum three more times in your bed, he looked too exhausted for you to let him go, so you asked him to stay the night.

For some reason you trusted him that he won’t try to steal anything else, but when you woke up the next morning to an empty bed, you hurried to the room where you kept your treasures.

The door was locked, but you still opened it and barged into the room, frantically looking around.

When you were sure nothing was missing, you noticed a piece of paper on the table which was in the middle of the room.

You curiously picked it up, and a smile appeared on your lips as you read the lines.

'Good morning, gorgeous

Had to get into this room to show you that I can, ‘cause last night you’ve interrupted me.

You have a beautiful collection I must say, but don’t worry, I didn’t take anything, well, expect for the most valuable of them all: your heart ;)'

You laughed out loud at that.

“Damn thief.”

You shook your head with a smile, although you couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Two weeks have passed and there wasn’t any sign of him, and you thought that maybe he had forgotten about you.

Too bad you couldn’t forget him that easily.

After you’ve finished your tea, you placed the cup back to the tray, then carried it back in to the house, and down to the kitchen.

You flicked on the lights and put everything away, when suddenly the kitchen turned dark again.

You jumped a little, and looked around, trying to hear anything suspicious.

When you decided everything was too quiet for it to be an intruder, you calmed down a little and started walking for the switch.

Just when you flicked it on again, a hand clapped down on your mouth, and a knife was pushed against your neck.

You screamed but it came out muffled.

“Tell me if I’m squeezing too hard, love.”

Hearing the familiar voice in your ear, your body visibly relaxed and Harry chuckled amused.

“Missed me?”

You nodded against him, one of your hands went from his forearm to reach behind you to caress his locks.

Harry leaned into your neck, kissing and biting your skin eagerly, his hand leaving your mouth to wrap his arm around your stomach to pull you closer to him, while the knife was still against your neck.

“You scared the crap out of me, damn thief!” - you moaned, despite your words, you were incredibly happy to feel him again.

“Let me make it up to you, darling.” - he murmured, and spun you around quickly and kissed you passionately.

His arms sneaked around your waist to held you more firmly against him, and you circled your arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

After a few seconds he pulled away to come up for air, and looked at you with a smile.

“You look beautiful.”

You blushed and a giggle escaped you.

“Thank you, handsome.”

His smirk widened, then he pulled one of his arms from around you, showing you the thing he was holding.

Your eyes widened when you saw it wasn’t a knife, but an ancient looking dagger. The blade was a dark metal, almost black, and the hilt was the same, but was decorated with two stones on each on its flat sides with dark red rubies.

You gasped and took it form Harry’s hand, marvelling at it.

“Where did you get this?”

“Well, after I found our rich asshole, and took the necklace from him, I thought I get something for you too, as a thank you for helping me.”

You looked up at Harry with a brilliant smile.

“Thank you!” - you hugged him, making Harry melt a little on the inside and he returned the gesture.

“Anything for you, love.”

“I wonder how much this worths, though, he must be fuming loosing two relics.”

“I don’t know the exact price, but I’m bloody sure it cost a bomb, since this is the dagger Brutus used to kill Ceasar .” - Harry said casually, then laughed when he saw your jaw almost hit the floor.

“What?! Ceasar?! This is the dagger that killed Ceasar?!”

“Yep.”

“That Ceasar?!”

“Yep.”

You looked at him with your jaw still hanging.

“Is your mouth still open, 'cause you want me to put something in it, love?”

That pulled you out of your trance and you smiled, leaning closer to him.

“Maybe it’s opne, cause I wanna thank you for giving me such a nice gift.” - you said, as you put the dagger down on the counter next to you, then pushed your hands under Harry’s shirt, caressing his muscled stomach and chest.

“I got you a dagger, cause I know you like pointy things.” - he said as he put his hands on your ass, and pulled your hips against his, making you moan when you felt his erection.

He kissed you again, slower than before, and he massaged your ass, earning those delicious noises from you, which he loved.

You grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, capturing his lips again, kissing him more eager this time.

“I missed you too, princess.” - Harry murmured against your lips and grabbed your ass more firmly.

You took the hint and jumped up wrapping your legs around his waist and he turned you to put you on the kitched island.

“Quick, quick, quick!” - you whispered and started unbuckling his belt, while he kissed down your neck, biting and licking on your most sensitive spots, getting rougher as he felt you’re getting more needy.

“So bloody eager.” - he growled and pushed one of his hands in your dark blue silky pajama pants and lacy panties, pushing his middle finger between your slit, wetting his fingers, making you throw your head back and moan deeply. - “And so bloody wet for me.” - he put his other hand on your chest and pushed you down on the counter.

He used two of his fingers to penetrate you, and you cried out in pleasure when he started fucking you with them, while he watched your body’s reaction with lust filled eyes.

“Oh, you really missed this, didn’t you, love?” - he mocked you, but loved how desperate you were, as you started rocking yourself against his hand.

“Yes, Harry, please more!” - you begged and immediately felt him drag your pants and panties down your legs, and push your knees wide apart.

“Gentleman thief at you service.” - he said huskily before he captured your clit between his lips, sucking on it hard.

“Oh God, yes!” - you cried out, and pushed yourself more into his mouth, while you felt him speed up with his fingers, mercilessly attacking your sweet spot, making you scream hopelessly.

Suddenly your whole body tensed up when the tension in your lower belly concentrated in on spot then with one perfect aim from Harry made it explode throughout your body and you rode each wave of it until you collapsed on the kitchen island shaking like a leaf.

Harry watched you with a smile as he licked his fingers clean then wiped his mouth. He caressed your shaking legs slowly and waited patiently, until you came back to him.

You lifted your head to look up at him and his look softened when he saw you wipe a few drop of tears from your eyes.

Two weeks ago he made you cum a total of four times and out of two of them he made you cum so hard that you started crying from the intensity of it. He remembered you were ashamed of it, and he made sure to cuddle and kiss you as long as it took for you to believe him when he said that it didn’t bother him, moreover it boosted his ego that he could make you feel that good.

So he took your hands and pulled you up in a sitting position and wrapped his arms around you, caressing your back and sides.

“You’re such a good girl, you know that?” - he asked as he kissed your face all over. - “You know how much I love when you cum hard for me.”

It was incredible, but his words had complete opposite effects on you at the same time. They made your soul calm down, but made your body turn on.

When you started caressing his hair again, as you nuzzled his face, he praised you more, knowing you loved it when he talked to you like that.

“You know how bad I missed feeling you squeeze my fingers and cock so hard, like you don’t wanna let them go. Such a needy little girl.” - he whispered huskily, and you kissed him hard.

“Please, Harry.” - you moaned and reached for his pants again, making him smirk.

“Please what, love?” - he asked, pulling down your shirt, and caressing your breasts.

“You know what.” - you whined and unzipped him, pushing his jeans and boxer briefs down.

You reached for his cock, but he grabbed you wrist.

“No, I really don’t.” - he teased, kissing the inside of your wrist.

You saw the playful twinkle in his eyes, and you wanted to slap him for making you say it, but deep inside you loved that he was this dirty.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Just when you said it, a wolfish grin spread across his face and he grabbed your hips and pulled them forward to the edge of the counter. The force of his action made you fall back on the hard surface, and he spread your legs guiding the tip of his cock to your entrance.

His fast movements from just a moment before was in deep contrast with how slowly he pushed himself inside you, watching your face for any discomfort.

However, the only thing you felt was pleasure, and you closed your yes, arching your back slowly, with the same speed his cock was penetrating you.

When he bottomed out, you let out a satisfied sound and Harry slowly pulled back and rocked himself back inside you with a little more force. You repeated the sound with a higher volume, and felt that one of Harry’s hands left your waist, to play with one of your breasts.

“You have no idea how good you look taking my cock like that.” - Harry growled, watching your body mesmerized.

He was moving slowly, but everytime he thrusted more forcefully, watching as your body jerk upwards on the counter, and your boobs sway from the force. Not to mention those sweet sounds you were making when he aimed just the right way.

Soon, you started to move your hips too, and he picked up the pace, and it didn’t take a full minute to make you both fuck each other so hard that the only noises could be heard was the sounds of skin hitting skin, the juicy noises as your pussy took his dick and both of your heavy breaths and occassional moans.

“You’re gonna cum for me again?” - Harry asked, fucking you so hard now, that he had to lean over you, so you won’t slip upwards as he thrusts into you forcefully.

You were only able to whine incoherently as a response. You dug your nails into his skin and scraped them down on his shoulders and back, making Harry growl animalistically.

“I wanna feel that pussy squeeze my cock, princess, I wanna feel you cum hard on it.” - he panted and moved one of his hands around your throat, squeezing a little.

You threw your head back, to give more room for his huge hand, and Harry’s hold tightened, knowning you need him to be more vulgar this time.

“Such a fuckable little whore.” - he growled and sucked on your pulse point just under his thumb.

“Oohh ffuucckk!” - you screamed from the top of your lungs as your pussy squeezed and pulsated around his cock, and it didn’t take long for Harry’s orgasm to explode out of his dick and paint your walls white with his seed, while he cursed and groaned his way through each wave of pleasure.

“Fuck, princess, you’re bloody amazing!” - he panted and kissed you everywhere he could reach, your face, your neck, your breasts, until you cupped his face and pulled him to your mouth.

“Please stay longer.” - you asked between kisses, and Harry chuckled, amused at your neediness.

“I’m gonna stay as long as you let me, love.” - he said and nuzzled you face, making you giggle.


End file.
